


That Kind of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's ankle is hurt, so Spencer helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind of Love

"Spencer, Spencer. My ankle hurts."

Brendon's been complaining about his stupid fucking ankle all day and Spencer really just wants to drive a fist into his face right about now. He gets it, really, his ankle hurts. Why does he have to announce this thirty thousand times every fucking minute?

"Brendon. _Brendon._ Shut the fuck up."

The silence lasts all of four seconds before Brendon says, "It really _hurts_ , Spencer."

"Oh, my God. If I get you some IcyHot, will you shut the fuck up?"

Brendon smiles, "Please and thank you."

Spencer drops his magazine and glares at Brendon as he gets his keys and walks to the door.

"Can you get me some--"

"No."

"Spencer, gummy worms. Or Sour Patch Kids."

Spencer glares some more as he pointedly does not answer and walks out the door.

\---

Spencer sighs as he opens the door and waits for the inevitable, "Spencer!"

He once again does not answer and walks over the couch Brendon's sprawled out on. He drops the bag next to him when he sits down and grabs the IcyHot patches and cream he got from Walgreens.

"You're my hero, Spencer Smith," Brendon says with hearts in his eyes, and okay, he's really endearing when he's looking at Spencer like that, "Are you gonna rub that on me?" he asks, looking at the cream, smirking. And, Spencer takes back that last thought about him being endearing because obviously, he's a little shit.

"Do it yourself, asshat."

Brendon beams at him, "Ha ha, you answered me."

"I wasn't ignoring you, stupid."

He pouts, "You're mean today. So, make it up to me by rubbing my ankle."

Spencer rolls his eyes and says, "Only if it'll get you to shut up about how much it hurts."

"You're the best," Brendon grins.

Spencer grabs Brendon's ankle and jerks it into his lap.

"Ow, _ow._ Jesus, Spence."

He doesn't answer as he uncaps the cream and squeezes a dollop onto Brendon's ankle. He massages the cream into his skin and Brendon closes his eyes, tipping his head back. He wraps both hands around his ankle and presses his thumbs into the sore bones.

Brendon melts back into the couch, clenches his fists, and unconsciously spreads his legs more. Spencer smears more IcyHot cream on the swollen flesh. He rubs a little more thoroughly and Brendon lifts his head and looks up at him. Spencer prods and rubs his ankle and after a minute, Brendon sucks in a breath harshly.

"That fucking hurt," Brendon says, his eyes blinking rapidly.

"I thought you said you wouldn't complain anymore?" Spencer kneads his ankle harder. Brendon's breath comes a little faster.  Spencer's thumb digs in rougher, harder. Brendon gasps at the pain and his hips jerk, drawing Spencer's eyes to the bulge in his pants. Spencer rolls his eyes, "You are not getting hard right now."

"Except for how I kind of am," Brendon says, breathless. Spencer locks eyes with him and sees his eyes are dark, pupils blown. Their eyes remain locked as Spencer squeezes his hand around Brendon's ankle.

Brendon pops the button of his jeans open and says, " _Spencer,_ " before his eyes flutter shut again. Spencer rolls Brendon's ankle around and Brendon whines, "It really hurts, Spence." Spencer keeps pressing into his ankle and it's painful and it's making Brendon so, so hard. "Please, Spence," he whispers softly. 

"God, you're so weird," Spencer says, but wipes his damp hand on his jeans and reaches inside Brendon's to grab his dick anyway.

And Brendon really hates dry handjobs, so he says, "Use the, use the," and points at the IcyHot without really thinking.

Spencer rolls his eyes again and gets some of the cream on his palm. He rubs it over the head of Brendon's cock and down the shaft, and he strokes up and down, slowly.

"Oh my, fuckfuckfuck, Spencer," he gasps out, "Nnnngh," as the IcyHot warms and tingles on his dick. 

"Shit, _shit_. I wasn't thinking," Spencer says, freaking out because, really? He just put IcyHot on Brendon's dick. 

"No! Keep, ah, keep doing it. Please, Spence. It's so good, I promise."

"You are such a freak," Spencer says with a grin.

"Only for you, stupid," and then Brendon smiles that fucking smile that gets Spencer going every single time. 

He stops touching Brendon for a second to unbutton his own jeans and Brendon whines his name shamelessly. 

"God, you're so demanding! One second," Spencer says as he pulls his dick out. 

He wraps his fist around Brendon and pressed his thumb beneath the head. 

Brendon's thighs clench and he sobs out, " _Yes_."

Before Spencer can complain about Brendon not reciprocating, Brendon reaches down to stroke Spencer's cock. They stroke each other and rut and pant against each other, and this is glorious. 

"Spencer," Brendon gasps as Spencer tightens his fist and _tugs_. Spencer drops his head into the curve of Brendon's neck, mouthing and biting and scraping his teeth. Brendon tips his head back and rocks his hips forward, the muscles in his thighs twitching wildly. 

"Spence," he whispers as he tightens his grip around Spencer and closes his eyes. 

He jerks up into Spencer's fist and lets out this _wail_ that sounds like nothing Spencer has ever heard before. That sound alone is enough to make Spencer's stomach tighten and release all at once, and come shoots out of his dick in thick ropes. It lands on Brendon's shirt and his pants and Brendon's _dick_. It's everywhere and Brendon only adds to the mess when his hips surge up and he comes, crying out and fucking Spencer's fist. 

\---

When Spencer finally regains his ability to breathe, he hands Brendon the bag he dropped on the floor.

Brendon looks down and gasps, "Spencer, you got me gummy worms _and_ Sour Patch Kids?"

 

 


End file.
